disneys_carmen_the_musicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Carmen
Cast Cinderella gown.png|Princess Carmen - Cinderella (2015) Kristoff.png|Prince Phillip - Kristoff (Frozen) MLP Discord.png|Rafeal - Discord (MLP:FIM) Lion and Unicorn.png|Nico and Pedro - Unicorn and Lion (Alice in Wonderland (1985)) Huxley from Elmo.png|Huxley - Huxley (Elmo) Huxley in Pepper's disguise.png|Huxley in Pepper's disguise - Pepper in Huxley's Hat Bug in Elmo.png|Bug - Bug (Elmo) Ranjanpic.png|Elmo - Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) Pepper Clark.png|Pepper - Pepper (Littlest Pet Shop) Penny Ling in sweet girl outfit.png|Grizzy - Penny in sweet girl outfit (Littlest Pet Shop) King Harold and Queen Lilian.png|King and Queen - King Harold and Queen Lillian (Shrek) Lost Boys live-action.png|Lost Boys - Live Action Lost Boys Mcleach.png|Peter - McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) Izzy as Pirate Princess.png|Mavis - Pirate Princess Izzy (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) Iago.png|Mauro - Iago (Aladdin Ian.png|Ian the Mayor - Ian (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Lilo as Princess.png|Carla - Princess Lilo (Spooky) Sweet T.png|Tiago - Sweet T (Bake Stars) Robyn fullbody.png|Bia - Robyn (Tom and Jerry) Live-Action Scooby Doo.png|Luiz - Scooby Doo (2002) Michael-Battle for the Book.png|Luke - Micheal (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) Louise as a ballerina.png|Jane - Ballerina Louise (Max and Ruby) Rabbit from Pooh.png|Thidwick - Rabbit (Pooh) White Rabbit.png|Junior - McTwisp (Alice in Wonderland) Beau.png|Uilleam - Beau (Bella's Cella) Fairy Izzy.png|Tinker Bell - Fairy Izzy (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) Kaa.png|Nathaniel (Snake) - Kaa (The Jungle Book) Hawk.png|Nathaniel (Hawk) - Hawk (Stuart Little 2) Dug.png|Nenvis - Dug (Up) Chunky.png|Monster - Chunky (made-up) Grace as Sandy.png|Sandy - Grace as Sandy (Annie (GVCS)) The Birds.png|Mauro's henchmen - Various Birds Villains' last words *Huxley: Now I'll get you! *Mayor: Okay, guys, come on, let's try it again. Here we go, and sing. Come on, sing for your uncle Ian. Come on, sing. Why--? Why won't you sing? You know, I said, sing. Sing. Villains' Defeats *Huxley: Huxley turns against Carmen but Elmo catapults a basket over his shoulders. Carmen, Phillip, Rafeal, Nico, Pedro, Bug, Nathaniel, the Lost Boys, Elmo, Pepper, Grizzy, Mavis, Ian, Luiz, The Kids, Luke and Tinker Bell let out a Big BOO! and Huxley ran far away never to be seen again *Bug and Nathaniel: Redeem and become part of Carmen's family *Mayor: In a post-credits scene, it is revealed that Carmen's escape cost Ian's plan. So he tries to get three squirrels to sing, but he, of course, fails. *Jane, Junior and Thidwick: Flee off to see Carmen and Tinker Bell *The Monster: Flies off Launching Pad to death in a canyon and explodes. Trivia *A battle came between Carmen, Phillip, Rafeal, Nico, Pedro, Huxley, Bug, Elmo, Pepper, Grizzy, Mavis, Ian, Luiz, The Kids, Luke, the Rabbits and Tinker Bell *In the battle (before the Monster's defeat), Bug has popcorn and a drink with him and is sitting on a small chair *During the Monster's defeat, Elmo sends the Monster on a launching pad and pushed a button. The Announcer of the launching pad said, "Initiating launch sequence. Ten seconds to liftoff. Nine, eight..." Huxley aims a gun at Peter, Phillip, Lost Boys and the King and said, "Phillip, the time has come..." Carmen said, "No." Bug hopped off his seat and said, "Yes." The Announcer said, "...six, five...". Huxley said, "....for you...." Carmen said, "No." Bug said, "Yes." The announcer said, "...three, two..." Huxley said, "....to fry!" Carmen said, "Nooooo!!" Bug said, "YEEESS!!!" The Announcer said, "... one." The Monster flew fast like a jet and fell into a canyon and KA-BOOM! explodes. Actors *Anne Hathaway as Carmen *Jesse Eisenberg as Phillip *Rachel Crow as Carla *Pierce Gagnon as Tiago *Amandla Stenberg as Bia *Tabitha St. Germain as Pepper *Jamie Foxx & will.i.am as Nico and Pedro *George Lopez as Rafeal *Steve Buscemi as Peter *Mandy Patinkin as Huxley *Steve Zahn as Bug *Jeff Bennett as Elmo *Tracy Morgan as Luiz *Andy Garcia as King *Rita Moreno as Queen *Dakota Fanning as Grizzy *Bruno Mars as Junior *Leslie Mann as Jane *Rodrigo Santoro as Thidwick *Timothy Spall as Nathaniel *Kristin Chenoweth as Mavis